The Nightmare Before Christmas
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Dedicated to Ben10magicain and Emmydisney17. Basil the Pumpkin King is tired of Halloween. As he plans to take over Crhistmas. When it reaches the attention of Myotismon will things end up in chaos.
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare Before Christmas:

Summery: Dedicated to Ben10magicain and Emmydisney17. Basil the Pumpkin King is tired of Halloween. As he plans to take over Crhistmas. When it raches the attention of Myotismon will things end up in chaos.

Cast:

Jack Skellinton: Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)

Sally: Isabella (my oc)

Zero: Toby (The Great Mouse Detective)

Mayor: Cat R Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West)

The Werwolf: Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High)

Witches: Darcy, Icy and Stormy (Winx Club)

Vampires: Edward, Bella and Renesmee (Twilight saga)

Other Monsters: Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Spectra Vondergeist (Monster High), Sibella, Miss Grimwood, Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie, Matches, Tanis (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School), Beldom (Coraline), The Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Bellatrix (Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix)

Dr Finklstein: Victor Frankenstein (Frankenweenie 2012) as an 18 year old

Extras: Sparky (Frankenweenie 2012)

Oogie Boogie: Myotismon

Shock: LadyDevimon (Digmon)

Lock: DemiDevimon (Digmon)

Barrel: Hare (Tales from Earthsea)

Santa Claus: Santa Claus/Scott Calvin (Santa Claus)

Special Guests: Christopher Robin (Winnie The Pooh 2011), Roxy (Winx Club), Rosa (my oc), Jerry (Tom and Jerry), Tom (Tom and Jerry), Marina (my oc)

Songs:

This is Halloween

Basil Lament - sung by Basil

What's This - sung by Basil

Town Meeting - sung by Basil, Clawdeen, Darcy, Icy and Stormy, Edward

Kidnap The Sandy Claws - sung by LadyDevimon, DemiDevimon and Hare

Isabella's Song - sung by Isabella

The Myotismon Song - sung by Myotismon

Poor Basil - sung by Basil

What's This Reprise


	2. Chapter 2

Masked Mouse Presents:

''The Nightmare Before Christmas''

Barrie Ingham as Basil

Britney Snow as Isabella

Frank Walker as Toby/Sparky

Richard Epcar as Myotismon

Melodee Spevack as LadyDevimon

Derek Stephen Prince as DemiDevimon

Cheech Marin as Hare

Susan Blu as Sibella

John Cleese as Cat R Waul

Charlie Taha as Victor

Larisa Oleynik as Icy

Jennifer Cody as Darcy

Kimberly Brooks as Stormy

Robert Pattinson as Edward

Kristen Stewart as Bella

Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix

Robby Benson as The Beast

Salli Saffioti as Clawdeen Wolf

Debi Derryberry as Draculaura

Kate Higgins as Frankie Stein

Erin Fitzgerald as Spectra Vondergeist

Glynis Johns as Miss Grimwood

Patty Maloney as Tanis

Marilyn Schreffler as Winnie

Teri Hatcher as Beldam

Meg Ryan as Marina

Jack Boutler as Christopher Robin

Sarah Camacho as Roxy

Richard Kind as Tom

Tara Strong as Jerry

Mandy Moore as Rosa

Tim Allen as Scott Calvin/Santa Claus

Chapter 1:

The leaves were fallen on the trees as the wind howled outside the house as it rattled on the windows. As the fire roared under the mantlepiece. As the halloween deoorations hung on the mantle, door and table. As a feast for prepared for that evening as a table was set for six as a banner saying all hallow's eve was hung above the head of the table. As a young sixteen year old dark brown girl mouse with long black hair held up by a crystal band with dark eyes. She wore a white long flowing dress with low sleeves as the skirt trailed along the floor, two tiny white slippers, two dangling crystal earrings and a crystal necklace. Her name was Rosa.

Her face was pressed to the gloss well her nose was touching the glass as she sat on one of the chairs near the window staring out into the night. ''Rosa don't get yourself overexcited so quickly they will come'' said an older female as the owner of the voice gave a sweet laugh.

The owner who had entered the living room was a twenty one year old brown fur mouse with short dark hair tied back with dark eyes and a brown nose. She wore green trousers and a blue top with brown short boots. As her middle was showing as she was a mouse like Rosa. Her name was Marina. She like Rosa had left her old life behind as they were preparing for their guest to arrive. That moment there was a knock at the door. ''Speak of the devil they are here why not you open the door my little princess'' said Marina. She had said the last part because of Rosa was dressed like one. For Marina had no time to get herself dressed for she had mostly do the planning and cooking.

Rosa did help Marina with the work but Rosa had planned ahead. Rosa had quickly got down from the chair rushing to the door. She opened it find four figures waiting outside the door. She embraced the first one which was a brown fur mouse wearing a red muskterr outfit with hat and sword to match named Jerry. He fixed his shirt as both blushed as they broke away from the embrace.

''Hey there Ro you look really pretty tonight'' said Jerry trying not to blush. He couldn't help it was a month since the two had uncovered their feelings and had started dating. He understood why Rosa didn't want to start dating straight away because of her old boyfriend Darios who she was forced to leave away. His reason was he didn't know as her being new and he had never knew how it felt to love someone like her.

But their love was strong to the end. ''Are you letting us in or are we to stand out here all night'' moaned a russian blue cat with white paws, tip of his tail white as well as some of his face. He wore a muskteer outfit but his was bigger as the sword was strapped to his belt aas a bit of his hat was over his face as his clothes were a different colour. His name was Thomas the cat but everyone called him Tom.

The third male was a boy with messy brown hair as he wore a blue shirt with white sleeves, brown trousers and dark shoes named Christopher Robin one of the many human friends Rosa had met and grown strongly towards. Rosa didn't know if he was dressed in a costume or that he was dressed in his usual clothes.

Then her face beamed to see another one of her friends and the only girl of the group. She had hot pink hair tied back as she wore a blue fairy dress with blue slipper shoes and white butterfly shape wings as she wore a fairy costume named Roxy. Rosa hugged each of them as they sat down at the table as they chatted among each other.

''How was your trick or treating tonight'' Rosa asked them. ''It was good well sort of'' said Christopher Robin. ''We got you some candy as well Ro so you didn't feel left out'' said Roxy calling Rosa by the nickname they had given her as she opened the bag beside her to show Rosa was she meant. It was great that her friends were thinking of her. ''By the way I was wondering why you werne't allow to go trick or treating with us it is your first time it should be a special thing for you'' asked Tom. Rosa wondered how to answer that as she shrugged at them.

''I don't know I guess Marina is scared that something that happen to me and she would pobably be worried sick if anything did happen to me'' said Rosa. ''That is alright Ro you can come with us next year'' said Jerry who was sitting beside her. Rosa did wonder why did Marina hadn't allowed her to go trick or treating. As Marina walked in carrying a tray filled with food and drinks as she laid it on the middle of the table. ''Help yourselves before it gets cold'' said Marina. As they tucked in after a hour as Rosa and Roxy helped her clear the table. As Rosa brought in the jack'o lantern that stood on the doorstep as she blew out the candle.

''Good now we can have some pumpkin pie'' said Tom rubbing his hands licking his lips. ''No Tom that is bad luck you will offend The Pumpkin King'' said Marina in a warning tone. ''The Pumpkin who'' asked Christopher Robin confused. ''The Pumpkin King of Halloween'' said Marina. They stared at her with confused looks. ''Do you know him Marina he sounds very important'' asked Roxy.

Marina sighed as she sat on the cosy armchair. Rosa sat cross legged on the floor with Jerry by her side as Tom lay on his front as he lay by Rosa. She thought it was time to ask that question. ''Marina why is it I can't go out on all Hallow's Eve'' asked Rosa. She noticed Marina's eyes go wide as she tried to calm herself.

''It is in case he catches you Rosa I fear of what he would do to you'' said Marina. ''Who the pumpkin king'' asked Rosa. Marina shook her head. ''No Rosa my dear his name is Myotismon who everyone in Halloween dare never to cross'' said Marina. Then she paused maybe if she explained better if she told them a story that was it. ''Woul any of you like to hear a Halloween story'' asked Marina.

Everyone turn their gaze to her. ''Oh yes please'' said Christopher Robin. ''It would be the perfect thing for tonight'' said Jerry happily. ''Oh tell us Marina'' said Roxy. She beamed as she turned to Rosa who was thinking. ''What about you little flower would you like to hear it'' Marina asked her. Rosa stared up at her mother figure. ''I would like you to tell if it might help me see things clearly'' said Rosa.

''Oh good now where shall I begin how about how The Pumpkin King himself tried to take control of Christmas'' said Marina. ''But you said it was suppose to be a Halloween story'' said Jerry cutting her off before Marina could start her tale. ''That is right Jerry I did but this a tale of how both Halloween and Christmas were combine as one for many mistakes that were done and had to be undone for someone to truly see through their own eyes that they were truly happy where they belonged in the first place this is their story, her story, his story of Basil the Pumpkin King'' said Marina as the room faded into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

A huge tree with a jack'o lantern appeared in a forest of dead trees. As it opened up leading down into the Toon Halloween Town. This was the home of many monsters lived and worked. There were so many witches, werwolves, vampires and ghosts. Those that stayed away from the human world as they were created from those that came from nightmares.

The Residents of Toon Halloween: Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange

As the sceen changed as it showed a young teenage vampre with purpe hair, light purple skin and a purple robe. Her name was Sibella. As she changed into a bat as she flew about the town of Toon Halloween.

Sibella: Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

The Residents of Toon Halloween: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

As it showed three girls. One with black hair and white skin with sharp fangs. She wore a red shirt and green trousers named Draculaura. The secone one had dark hair wearing a purple dress named Frankie Stein. The third one wore a vest top and skirt Spectra Vondergeist

.

Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Spectra Vondergeist: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween

As a brown fur girl wearing a blue dress with a blue bow in her hair named Winnie. As she changed into her werwolf form as it would be a long time till she changed back which it was a full moon.

Winnie: I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

As a thin woman with long dark hair that moved by it's self with long nails wearing a dress and button eyes named Beldam. She was one of the few witches that lived in Toon Halloween. But she was more wiser than the other three witches.

Beldam: I am the one hiding under yours stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

The Residents of Toon Halloween: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

As Sibella flew back down to the ground as she changed back into her normal form. As she greeted three more vampires. One was a male vampire with pale skin, dark eyes and short hair weairng a black shirt, black trousers and black shoes named Edward Cullen.

Beside him stood his wife with long dark hair and brown eyes wearing a black shirt, black trousers and black shoes named Bella. Standing beside her was their daughter who had brown eyes like Bella wearing dark clothes named Renesmee.

Edward, Bella, Sibella and Renesmee: Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

As a brown fur cat with green eyes as most of his clothes were red. He had become part of Toon Halloween as he was given homage by the Pumpkin King himself who had bestow kindness to him after he had left his own world behind.

Cat R Waul: In this town, don't we love it now

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

The Residents of Toon Halloween: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll

As Edward greeted a female brown fur werwolf with two piercings as she wore a blue shirt, brown trousers named Clawdeen Wolf. She was joined by a young girl who kept falling apart named Elsa Frankenteen.

Elsa Frankenteen, Clawdeen and Edward: Scream

This is Halloween

Red and black, slimy green

Clawdeen: Aren't you scared

As Beldam came up to three young witches. One had dark hair wearing a dark vest, a short brown skirt and boots named Darcy. The second one had long white hair tied with a diamond symbol wearing a black shirt, black shorts, dark boots and gloves named Icy. The third had frizzy brown hair wearing a dark shirt, a dark shirt and boots named Stormy.

Two more witches joined them. One had long black hair wearing a black dress as she gave a laugh. Her name was Bellatrix. The second had short brown hair, a pair of glasses wearing a dress named Miss Grimwood.

Darcy, Icy, Stormy, Bellatrix, Miss Grimwood and Beldam: Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Bella: Everybody scream, everbody scream

Darcy, Icy, Stormy and Beldam: In our town of Halloween

As a young mummy with a pink bow named Tanis came up to them as she greeted the group. As she was the youngest among the residents of Toon Halloween.

Tanis: I am the mummy

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Edward: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

Myotismon: I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

The Residents of Toon Halloween: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Clawdeen, Frankie Stein, Draculaura: Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

Edward, Bella, Sibella: That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

Edward and Bella: In this town

Cat R Waul: Don't we love it now

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Clawdeen, Frankie Stein, Draculaura: Skeleton Basil might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everyone scream

Won't you please make way for a very special guy

Our man Basil is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

The Residents of Toon Halloween: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Halloween

Frankenteen, Sibella, Winnie and Tanis: In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

The residents of Toon Halloween: La la la la-la la

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

As smoke erupted as a figure walked out of a cauldron in a puff of green smoke. He was a tan brown mouse with green eyes wearing a dusty brown suit, a black cape, a white shirt and brown shoes. His name was Basil and was Pumpkin King of all Toon Halloween Town.

''Basil this Halloween was the best ever'' said Cat R Waul beaming. ''Yes I guess so'' said Basil in a bored tone of voice. ''Oh Basil you are a trix scream'' said Icy as both Darcy and Storm agreed. Basil shook his head at this. While unknown to the crowd a young sixteen year old brown fur girl mouse with long darker hair and blue eyes stared at Basil in wonder. She wore a green dress and a green ribbon in her hair with a gold heart shape necklace named Isabella.

''Isabella'' cried an eighteen year old voice as she felt one of her arms being grabbed. He had short black hair wearing a white shirt, black trousers and black shoes named Victor Frankenstein. Beside him was a white bull terrier named Sparky. He had created Isabella bringing her life as he had cared for Isabella as if she was a younger sister to him.

''You aren't ready yet'' said Victor dragging her back. But he felt she was still too young to understand and would end up getting herself hurt. Which he dared not to happen to her. ''Yes I am'' said Isabella struggle free thinking he had no right to tell her what to do. As she had broke free as one of her arms came loose in Victor's hand. He tried to call after her but it was too late Isabella was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

As Basil walked along the graveyard as the night air surrounded around him. That moment a dog ghost of a basset hound named Toby emerge from his kennel to greet him. ''No Toby not tonight boy'' said Basil. That moment Isabella heard someone come her way. She ducked in time behind a gravestone as she watched as the moon shone down on Basil.

Basil: There are few can who deny, at what I do

I am the best For my talents are renowned far and wide

When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night I excel without ever even trying

With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms

I have see grown men give out a shriek

With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan I have swept the very bravest off their feet

Yet year after year, it's the same routine

And I grow so weary of the sound of screams

And I, Basil, the Pumpkin King

Have grown so tired of the same old thing

As he stood on top of a plant as it shoot outward. As it grew like a bridge as Basil began to slowly cross it.

Basil: Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones

An emptiness began to grow

There's something out there, far from my home

A longing that I've never known I'm a master of fright and a demon of light

And I'll scare you right out of your pants

To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky

And I'm known throughout England and France

And since I am dead, I can take off my head

To recite Shakespearean quotations

No animal nor man can scream like I can

With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand

That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin

Would tire of his crown, if they only understood

He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones

That calls out for something unknown

The fame and praise come year after year

Does nothing for these empty tears

As Basil stood on the plant in silence. ''Oh Basil I do understand'' said Isabella peering out from her hiding place. As she left the graveyard making her way home. She knocked on the door as it opened to sound of Sparky's happy barking as a figure inside tried to get past him. It opened to reveal Victor with Sparky at his heels.

She giggled as Sparky ran up to her as he tried to jump up and lick her. He enjoyed Isabella's company for she was the best thing Victor had created. For she treated him with many treats and love. Victor gave a smile he was glad Isabella was home safe and sound unharmed. He had been up fearing the worst things had happened to her. He wondered if she had fallen into the clutches of he shook his head daring not to say his name. ''Isabella you came back'' said Victor.

''I had to'' said Isabella in a quiet tone of voice. ''For this'' said Victor holding her arm that had broken away in his grip. Isabella took a long time to think that one as she followed him inside. They walked up a long staircase into a lab which he had mde in his attic as it lay many items including a long chair as Isabella lay down on it. ''Twice you tried to slip from me Isabella by slipping deadly nightshade'' said Victor. ''Three times I can't help it'' said Isabella as her arm was being attached back onto her.

''It is a pharse Isabella it will past'' said Victor. Isabella felt in her head it wasn't a pharse as she wished to venture more of Toon Halloween Town. While the next morning Cat R Waul walked up to Basil's manor home carrying a rolled piece up of paper in one hand. He was excited as he pressed the doorstep as it gave a painful scream. ''Basil you home I have the plans for next halloween'' said Cat R Waul happily. There was no reply after he pressed the doorbell a couple of times. ''Basil are you home'' said Cat R Waul after a long time. ''He isn't home Cat R Waul he left already'' said Clawdeen who was walking past.

Cat R Waul ran off to find him. ''Edward, Bella have any of you seen Basil'' he asked. ''No Cat R Waul'' said Bella. ''I have to find him'' said Cat R Waul running to find him. While Basil walked in a strange forest. Toby followed behind him. He stared at the trees that circled around him. He saw one that made him stare in wonder.

He place his hand over the tree with the Christmas tree on it. As he opened the door to find it hollow and dark like any normal tree. He stared further as some white flakes surrounded around him as he fell into the tree. Toby watched wondering where his master had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

As Basil fell onto a snowy hillside. As he stared down at the town below him. As everything was in a merry tune. As he picked some snow as he took a bite into it. As he put it back down on the ground. As he lost his footing sliding down the hill into the town. As he was covered snow as he burst out of it.

Basil: What's this

What's this

There's color everywhere

What's this

There's white things in the air

As he picked up a snowflake. As he studied it close up. As he walked to where a snowman stood as it broke the snowflake away. As Basil stared more confused at this strange new world.

Basil: What's this

I can't believe my eyes

I must be dreaming

Wake up, Basil, this isn't fair

What's this

What's this

What's this

There's something very wrong

What's this

There are people singing songs

What's this

The streets are lined with

Little creatures laughing

Everybody seems so happy

Have I possibly gone daffy

What is this

What's this

As Basil looked out from where he was inside the snowman. As he jumped behind two residents of this world riding on an elephant. He followed behind them jumped inside the snowman. When he had jumped out of the snowman leaving it behind the two riders turned round to see who it was to find no one.

Basil: There are children throwing snowballs here instead of throwing heads

They're busy building toys

And absolutely no one's dead

There's frost on every window

Oh, I can't believe my eyes

And in my bones

I feel the warmth

That's coming from inside

As he looked on as a snowball fight was going on. Then he rushed off as he raced across the streets past buildings peering into each window. As he got on a line with Christmas lights as he flew over onto the other side. As he rested behind a window. As he turned round to look inside.

Basil: Oh, look

What's this

They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss

Why that looks so unique, inspired

They're gathering around to hear a story

Roasting chestnuts on a fire

What's this

What's this

In here they've got a little tree, how queer And who would ever think

And why

They're covering it with tiny little things

They've got electric lights on strings

And there's a smile on everyone

So, now, correct me if I'm wrong

This looks like fun

This looks like fun

Oh, could it be I got my wish

What's this

As he saw two kissing as a fire was roaring in the room as well. He stared in another window to see a tree decorated. As Basil who was starting to feel joyful and excited by this new place. As he wanted to explore more of it.

Basil: Oh my, what now

The children are asleep

But look, there's nothing underneath

No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them

Or ensnare them, only little cozy things

Secure inside their dreamland

What's this

The monsters are all missing

And the nightmares can't be found

And in their place there seems to be

Good feeling all around

Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air

The smell of cakes and pies Are absolutely everywhere

The sights, the sounds

They're everywhere and all around

I've never felt so good before

This empty place inside of me is filling up

I simply cannot get enough I want it, oh, I want it

Oh, I want it for my own

I've got to know

I've got to know

What is this place that I have found

What is this

As Basil slipped into the open window of a bedroom. As he stared under the beds as he stared happily at the sleeping children. When he left one woke up as he left the room. He jumped onto the ledge as he slide across the lights again. Till he dropped to the ground as he spun about. He ran faster than he ever had done as he didn't see where he was going as he bumped into a sign. As he fell into the ground as he stared up at the sign above him.

''Christmas Town, hmm'' said Basil as he was thinking as he turned to a house to see a shadow figure as it gave a loud Ho ho to itself. As he saw on the sign on top of the door. ''Sandy Claws'' said Basil to himself. While in Toon Halloween Town everyone had heard of Basil's disappearance as they were looking for him.

''I haven't seen him near the lake'' said Draculaura. ''I checked forest no sign of him there either'' said Frankie Stein. ''Maybe something bad has happened to him what if'' said Clawdeen about to say the name they dreed to hear. ''No don't think such things we will find him'' said Sibella.

That moment everyone stopped as they saw Toby racing up to them. ''It is Toby what is boy'' said Tanis. As he wanted them to follow him as they did with Cat R Waul. He stopped to see Basil. ''Cat R Waul prepare everyone at the Town Hall for a meeting this afternoon'' said Basil. ''Course at once'' said Cat R Waul.

While at Victor's house Isabella was busy preparing lunch as she was planning her newest escape. As she was busy mixing items into a soup pot while Sparky was busy playing about her legs. ''Sparky would you stop that I am busy'' said Isabella giving a giggle to herself. ''Ah here we are'' said Isabella picking up a jar of frog's breath. She held her nose while she poured it.

''Isabella'' said Victor calling down to her. ''In a minute'' said Isabella as she carried a bowl with the soup in it with a spoon. She entered the dining room puting in the table in front of Victor. ''Frog's breath'' said Victor giving her a look that he suspected her of planning something.

''What I thought you loved frog's breath'' said Isabella sweetly. ''I won't eat a bite you try it'' said Victor. ''I am not really hungry'' said Isabella. ''You are hiding something'' said Victor. ''Oh don't be such a big baby'' said Isabella as she was hiding spoon near her leg. As she picked it up without him looking as she put it into the bowl.

As the soup leaked through some holes as she pretended to sip some of it. ''Hmm declious'' said Isabella. Knowing it was now safe as he picked up the bowl eating the soup in one. A while later he laid asleep in his chair as Isabella put a blanket over him. As Sparky whine by her legs. ''It is alright Sparky he is only asleep'' said Isabella whispering to him.

''Everyone meeting at Town Hall this afternoon'' said Cat R Waul passing by as Isabella's ears pricked up upon hearing that. She wondered what was going on. And she felt she would see Basil there. Somehow it felt she had some sort of affection towards the Pumpkin King. As she slipped out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Everyone in Toon Halloween Town entered the huge Town Hall. As Basil was presented on the stage with the curtains drawn. As they took their seats as Isabella stood in the back so no one would notice she was there. Basil waited till everyone's attnetion was on him.

Basil: There were object so peculiar

They were not to be believed

All around, things to tantalize my brain It's a world unlike anything

I've ever seen

And as hard as I try

I can't seem to describe

Like a most improbable dream

But you must believe when I tell you this

It's as real as my skull and it does exist

Here, let me show you

This is a thing called a present

The whole thing starts with a box

As Basil pulled the curtain away to show a Christmas tree and other other things he had brought back with him. He held a parcel with wrapped with green paper and a red bow. As Isabella stared in wonder at what Basil was showing them.

Edward: A box

Is it steel

Clawdeen: Are there locks

Stormy: Is it filled with a pox

Edward, Clawdeen and Stormy: A pox

How delightful, a pox

Basil: If you pleae

Just a box with bright-colored paper

And the whole thing's topped with a bow

Stormy, Icy and Darcy: A bow

But why

How ugly

What's in it

What's in it

Basil: That's the point of the thing, not to know

Edward: It's a bat

Clawdeen: Will it bend

Edward: It's a rat

Clawdeen: Will it break

Edward: Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake

Basil: Listen now, you don't understand

That's not the point of Christmas land

Now, pay attention

Now we pick up an over-sized sock

And hang it like this on the wall

As Basil tried to get their attention again. As he picked up a red and white stocking them what he meant pinnning to one of the walls on the stage.

Edward: Oh, yes

Does it still have a foot

Clawdeen: Let me see, let me look

Icy: Is it rotted and covered with gook

Basil: Hmm, let me explain

There's no foot inside, but there's candy or sometimes it's filled with small toys

Stormy and Darcy: Small toys

Darcy: Do they bite

Stormy: Do they snap

Darcy: Or explode in a sack

Clawdeen: Or perhaps they just spring out

And scare girls and boys

Cat R Waul: What a splendid idea

This Christmas sounds fun

Why, I fully endorse it

Let's try it at once

Basil: Everyone, please now, not so fast

There's sometihng here that you don't quite grasp

Well, I may as well give them what they want

And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last

For the ruler of this Christmas land Is a fearsome

King with a deep mighty voice

Least that's what I've come to understand

And I've also heard it told

That's he's something to behold

Like a lobster, huge and red

And sets out to slay with his rain gear on

Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms

That is, so I've heard it said And on a darkm cold night

Under full moonlight

He flies into a fog

Like a vulture in the sky

And they call him

Sandy Claws

Well, at least they're excited

Though they don't understand

That special lind of feeling in Christmas land

Oh, well

As Basil had sadly walked away from where he stood on the stage. Later Isabella had returned home to find an unhappy Victor as she was taken to her room. ''I think we need to get that bell for you sorted'' said Victor to her as she could tell he was not happy locking her up in her room. ''I am sorry Isabella I can't lose you to him'' said Victor as he thought darkly at the last word.

He gave a small snort to himself with Sparky by his side. Why was it he thought that everyone in Toon Halloween Town to be scared of that undead digmon. Sure it would be messy work going on against him. But Basil could take him down since he was the only one who didn't fear him. Speaking of which Basil had entered through the front door. ''Victor you here i need some help'' said Basil.

''Basil I am so glad to see you what do I owe this pleasure'' said Victor. ''Victor Frankenstein I know you are the best in all Toon Halloween Town I want you to help me with some experiments'' said Basil. ''Course Basil I would be honour we will start right away I will give you the things you need at once'' said Victor. ''Experiments'' said Isabella to herself pressing her ear to the door. She wondered what that meant as she went over to where her sewing basket lay.

It contained many items as Isabella was busy mixing up something in a bottle as she put the cork on it. Then as night came she opened the window as she jumped off the ledge to the ground as she attached the basket on a line to Basil's house. At that moment he was busy in his study with many books on shelves, a blackboard with chalk and a table filled of things he had brought home. He was busy searching over the meaing of Christmas. He had shut himself away which worried the rest of the town. Basil had ran a few tests. Which one he put some holly under a microscope.

''What does it mean'' said Basil pondering as he heard the sound of the basket tapping at the window. He opened it as he stared outward to see if anyone was there. As he opened the bottle a ghostly white butterfly emerged as it faded away. Basil felt happy that he might had discovered the secret of Christmas Town. While down below Isabella watched happily as Basil closed the window. She saw a tear in her dress as as she took out a needle she was carrying with her sewing it back up. As she picked one of the plants up nearby. As she plucked at it till it began to change into thorns then it went alight. Isabella felt scared throwing it away. She knew what that was it was one of her visions as it made terror enter her heart of she knew danger was to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

The next morning Basil had assinged everyone in the Town Hall for their help in making his Chrismtas plans. Once he was done Isabella had found her chance which she entered to speak to him. ''Basil I need to -'' said Isabella. ''Ah Isabella just the one I had been looking for'' said Basil happily. ''You have'' said Isabella confused then she began to speak again. ''Basil I had a vision I saw smoke and fire'' said Isabella as she sopke in fear. ''Course not Isabella that is not what my Christmas is now I want you to make me this'' said Basil showing her a picture of him in a Santa Claus suit.

''But Basil this is you'' said Isabella flipping it over to show another picture of him in his usual clothing. But it seemed Basil wasn't listening to her at all. ''I have a bad feeling about this Basil'' said Isabella. Basil came up to three that greeted him.

One was a female with long white hair, black eyes and a black torn style dress with a white skull and black shoes with black wings. She was named LadyDevimon. The second one was a round black bat with the body shaped like a bal with tiny black bat wings, a white skull on the top of the head with tiny claw feet. His name was DemiDevimon. The third was a brown male wearing red and white clothes style like a captain with a helmet. His name was Hare.

They were known as the troublesome trio who always made trouble for those in Toon Halloween Town. Especially towards Basil for they were unknown working alongside Myotismon. No one knew why they feared him they just did. ''Good now I want you three to bring here Sandy Claws'' said Basil as Cat R Waul listened nervously. He had his reasons for not trusting them as he wondered if Basil was making a good decision about this. ''And importantly I don't want that trouble making Myotismon getting word of it'' Basil snapped for they knew his anger towards him.

''Don't worry Basil you can count on us'' said Hare. ''Yeah Basil nothing to worry'' said DemiDevimon. As they left the Town Hall. Once alone they knew they were safe to dicuss their plans without Basil's knowledge. ''Kidnap Mr Sandy Claws'' said all three together. ''I want to do it'' said Demidevimon. ''Let's draw straws'' said Hare. ''Basil said we should work toegether'' said Ladydevimon trying to smoothe them. But in her own mind she could rather hit both their heads. ''Three of a kind'' said Hare. ''Birds of a feather'' said Demidevimon. ''Now and forever'' said all three of them together.

DemiDevimon, LadyDevimon, Hare: La, la, la, la, la

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight

Throw away the key and then

Turn off all the lights

LadyDevimon: First, we're going to set some bait

Inside a nasty trap and wait

When he comes a-sniffing we will

Snap the trap and close the gate

DemiDevimon: Wait

I've got a better plan

To catch this big red lobster man

Let's pop him in a boiling pot

And when he's done we'll butter him up

DemiDevimon, LadyDevimon, Hare: Kidnap the Sandy Claws

Throw him in a box

Bury him for ninety years

Then see if he talks

LadyDevimon: Then Myotismon

DemiDevimon, LadyDevimon: Can take the whole thing over then

He'll be so pleased

I do declare

DemiDevimon, LadyDevimon, Hare: That he will cook him rare

Wheeee

DemiDevimon: I say that we take a cannon

Aim it at his door and then

Knock three times and when he anwers

Sandy Claws will be no more

LadyDevimon: You're so stupid, think now

If we blow him up into smithereens

We may lose some pieces

DemiDevimon, LadyDevimon: And the Basil will beat us black and green

DemiDevimon, LadyDevimon: Kidnap the Sandy Claws

Tie him in a bag

Throw him in the ocean

Then see if he is sad

Because Myotismon is the meanest guy around If I were on his Myotismon list

I'd get out of town

Hare: He'll be so pleased by our success

DemiDevimon: That he'll reward us too, I bet

DemiDevimon, Hare: Perhaps he'll make his special brew

DemiDevimon, LadyDevimon, Hare: Of snake and spider stew

Ummm

We're his little henchmen

And we take our job with pride

We do our best to please him

And stay on his good side

LadyDevimon: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb

Hare: I'm not the dumb one

DemiDevimon: You're no fun

LadyDevimon: Shut up

DemiDevimon: Make me

LadyDevimon: I've got something, listen now

This one is real good, you'll see

We'll send a present to his door

Upon there'll be a note to read

Now, in the box we'll wait and hide

Until his curiousity

DemiDevimon, LadyDevimon, Hare: Entices him to look inside

And then we'll have him

One, two, three

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick

Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits Myotismon is sure to get his kicks

Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see

Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key

When they had departed a shadowy figure appeared as only his shadow appear on top of an animal trapped in a cage that they had left behind. ''Sandy Claws'' he said as his voice sounded interested by this. He wondered what was the suppose to bringing him to Toon Halloween Town. Then he thought Basil that famous Pumpkin King probably had something to do with it. But still it didn't mean he would be left out on the fun. During the passing days everyone was hard at work. Victor was busy making the sleigh and reindeer, Isabella was busy making the suit and the others were busy making the toys. While Basil watched the others worked. ''Basil, Basil brought him'' said DemiDevimon, LadyDevimon and Hare together as they were bringing something in a sack.

Once opened a large fluffy rabbit hopped out as it stared the surroudnings. It's name was Bunnymound also known as the Easter Bunny. ''You brought the wrong one'' said Basil after he had scared Bunnymound. ''We went through the door as you said'' said Hare. ''Which doors there are lots of doors Sandy Claws lives in the door with this on it'' said Basil showing them the Christmas tree. ''I told you it was the wrong one'' said LadyDevimon angrily to them.

''Go and don't come back till you found the right one wait first take him home'' said Basil pointing to the frighten form of Bunnymound. As the days were flying faster as Christmas was coming. Finally the day came for Christmas Eve.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

While in Christmas Town that moment in his house Santa Claus was busy looking through the nice and naughty list. His real name was Scott Calvin as he had white hair and long white beard wearing a red and white suit with black boots, a brown belt and a red hat. ''Nice, nice, naughty, nice, naughty there isn't seem much kids no the naughty list'' said Santa Claus to himself. He heard a knock at the door. He opened to find DemiDevimon, LadyDevimon and Hare at the door. All of a sudden he was pounce upon as he was grabbed.

While back Toon Halloween Town everything was set as Basil wore a red and white Santa suit. ''Basil I think something is wrong'' said Isabella trying to change his mind. ''Of course something is missing but what'' said Basil. ''Basil we got him, we got him'' said DemiDevimon, LadyDevimon and Hare together. They opened the sack up to a confused Santa Claus staring around him. ''What is going on there'' he said. ''Sandy Claws you don't have claws just hands'' said Basil then he spoke again. ''Good news we will be taking care of Christmas for you'' said Basil as he took the hat from him. Santa Claus felt outraged as he was carried away. Isabella watched as the bad feeling inside of her returned.

As they dragged him to the top of the enterance to Myotismon's lair. ''Have you ever heard of peace on earth'' said Santa Claus as they were pushing him down. ''No'' they said together. ''He won't fit'' said Hare. ''Course if he can fit down a chmney he can go down there'' said LadyDevimon in anger. As He stared at his surroudnings as he heard footsteps. Out of the shadows appeared a blond hair figure with red lining across his eyes with red lips and fanged teeth with pointed ears. He wore a dark shirt with a black cape with dark trousers and dark shoes with a skull on one. He was Myotismon the one with a powerful hatred towards Basil.

Myotismon: Well, well, well, what have we here

Sandy Claws, huh

Oh, I'm really scared

So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha

You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes

You're jokin me, you gotta be

This can't be the right guy

He's ancient, he's ugly I don't knoe which is worse

I might just split a seam now

If I don't die laughing first

When Myotismon says

There's trouble close at hand

You'd better pay attention now

Cause I'm Myotismon

And if you aren't shaking

Then something's very wrong

Cause this may be the last time now

That you hear the Myotismon song, ohhh

Bats: Ohhh

Myotismon: Ohhh

Bats: Ohhh

Myotismon: Ohhh

Bats: Ohhh, he's Myotismon

Myotismon: Well if I'm feeling antsy

And there's nothing much to do I might just cook a special batch

Of snake and spider stew

And don't you know one thing

That would make it work so nice

A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice

Bats: Ohhh

Myotismon: Oh, yeah

Bats: Ohhh

Myotismon: Ohhh

Bats: Ohhh

Myotismon and bats: Oh, yeah, I'm, he's Myotismon

Santa Claus: Release me now

Or you must face the dire consequences

The children are expexting me

So please come, to your senses

Myotismon: You're jokig, you're joking

I can't believe my ears

Would someone shut this fella up

I'm drowning in my tears

It's funny, I'm laughing

You really are too much

And now, with your permission

I'm going to do my stuff

Santa Claus: What are you going to do

Myotismon: I'm gonna do the best I can

Oh, the sound of rollin' dice

To me is music in the aor

Cause I'm a gambling Myotismon

Although I don't play fair

It's much more fun, I must confess

When lives are on the line

Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy

Now that'd be just fine

Santa Claus: Release me fast or you will have to

Answer for this heinous act

Myotismon: Oh, brother, you're something

You put me in a spin

You aren't comprehending

The position

That you're in It's hopeless, you're finished

You haven't got a prayer

Cause I'm Myotismon

And you ain't going nowhere

As Santa Claus felt terror inside of him. Wondering what was going to happen to him. While Isabella was busy into action. If she couldn't make Basil see sense. Then she would have to keep her friend safe with another way. As she took a can of frog's breath. As she reached the fountain. Unseen she began to pour the stuff into it. As the air was filled with a misty fog. ''Oh dear the reindeer can't fly in this weather'' said Basil as he couldn't get off the ground as he sat on the sleight with a sack of presents behind him. Everyone felt upset for all the hard work they had done.

That moment Toby came up to Basil as he wore a red decoration was stuck to his nose as it lit up. ''Why Toby your nose is so bright it might be the thing'' said Basil as Toby got in lead. ''Basil wait'' said Isabella as she tried to call out to him. As he bid them all farewell. Isabella watched sadly. As she stood beside the fountain as the band nearby began.

Isabella: I sense there's something in the wind

That seems like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him

And will he see how much he means to me

I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend

Where will his actions lead us then

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together

No, I think not, it's never to become

For I am not the one


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

While Basil rode on as he held onto the reins as he landed on the first house. While inside a child woke up from the bed as it was dark outside. Knowing Santa Claus had arrived the boy ran down the stairs to where a figure was bent near the Christmas tree. The child was confused as Basil turned round. ''Well hello there have you been a good little boy course of you have'' said Basil handing him a present as he went back up the chimney. As soon he was gone the child opened the present.

To his horror inside was a snake as it was dropped to the floor. As the child ran in terror. While the same thing happened to the other children Basil had visited. As angered parents were on the phone to the police at once. As they said they would sort it at once. As Basil was flying back to Toon Halloween Town the sky was lit up. As news of it was heard on the radio as Isabella knew she had to do something fast. ''Where did they take that Sandy Claws'' she asked one of them as she rushed off.

While back where Basil was as he didn't knew the danger at once. ''Look Toby they are thanking us of the good work we have done'' said Basil happily as he waved to everyone below. ''To all a good night and a merry Christmas'' said Basil as he was thrown aside as the sleigh was hit. ''They weren't thankning us at all they are trying to hit us Toby faster at once'' said Basil as the sleigh was hit as it was set ablaze as they fell downward.

While this was going on Myotismon was busy thinking what to do with Santa Claus as he held a dice in one of his hands. As he caught sight of a leg appear out of the shadows as he forgot about Santa Claus as he went over to where it was. Confused Santa Claus looked up to see Isabella staring down at him from her hiding spot. ''Don't worry I am here to rescue you'' said Isabella as her hands came apart from her arms. As they travel down like spiders as they began to untie his hands. That moment Myotismon saw he was being tricked as he had angrily thrown Isabella from where she was hiding to the ground. While at Town Hall everyone had heard the sad news as Clawdeen gave a sad howl as they believed Basil was dead. ''We should never had done this whole Christmas thing'' said Bellatrix sadly. ''I agree if it hadn't gone through Basil would still be alive'' said Beldam.

Everyone wasn't more sad than Cat R Waul as he left to report the news. As that moment Isabella was tied down next to Santa Claus as Myotismon was busy gloating at this. ''You won't get away with this Basil will see to it'' said Isabella bravely. Their ears pricked up as Cat R Waul passed where they were. ''Terrible news Basil has been blasted out of the sky'' said Cat R Waul trying his best to control himself. ''No'' said Isabella in a quiet voice as her hopes were dashed.

But in truth Basil wasn't dead he had luckily had fallen onto the statue of an angel. As Toby came up beside him. As they listened at the news of Christmas was cancelled because of his doing. Basil felt guilt and responsible for what he had done.

Basil: What have I done

What have I done

How could I be so blind

All is lost, where was I

Spoiled all, spoiled all

Everything's gone all wrong

What have I done

What have I done

Find a deep cave to hide in

In a million years they'll find me

Only dust and a plaque

That reads

Here Lies Poor Old Basil

But I never intended all this madness, never

And nobody really understood, how could they

That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great

Why does nothing ever turn out like it should

Well, what the heck, I went and did my best

And, by God, I really tasted something swell

And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky

And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did

And for the first time since I don't remember when

I felt just like my aold bony self again

And I, Basil, the Pumpkin King

That's right, I am the Pumpkin King, ha, ha, ha

And I just can't wait until next Halloween

Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream

And, by God

I'm really gonna give it all my might

Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right Sandy Claws, hmm

Back in Toon Halloween Town in his lair Myotismon was rolling the dice. ''What snake eyes'' he said banging his fist on the table as the dice turned to the number he wanted. ''Well this is the end Sandy Claws and doll face'' said Myotismon as he began to pull a lever beside him. ''No, someone help us'' said Isabella as she gave a scream. While this was going Basil who had returned as Myotismon pulled it to reveal Basil in his Pumpkin King attire. ''Basil how I heard you were dead'' said Myotismon in shock. ''I hear you being doing no good Myotismon now let my friends go'' said Basil angrily. As Myotismon stepped another lever was pulled.

As Basil had jumped out in perfect timing before he was slashed to bits as Myotismon set other things at him. As Basil jumped and dodged as Myotismon sent any attack at Basil as he hit him with red lighting. And some bats that flew at Basil. But he wasn't beaten yet as Basil had got Myotismon onto something. As they watched Myotismon come undone as million of bats flew about trying to get out. As Basil stood on one as he turned to Isabella and Santa Claus.

''Sandy Claus I am so sorry'' said Basil handing his hat back to him. ''I should think Basil if you are planning to take over someone else's holiday I think you would listen to her she seem to be the only one with sense around here'' said Santa Claus pointing to Isabella. ''I hope there is still time'' said Basil sadly. ''Time of course there is I am Santa Claus'' he said leaving the place. As Basil turned to face Isabella. ''Isabella why did you do that'' said Basil. ''Why Basil I to because'' said Isabella.

Before she could say anymore everyone in Toon Halloween Town emerge into the place as they were happy to see Basil alive. While this was going on Santa Claus was busy fixing Basil's doing as Christmas was back once again. Basil searched among the crowd for Isabella. But he couldn't see to find her.

The Residents of Toon Halloween: Basil back and he is

Alright let's fuss, scream it out

Now everyone see the terror in Halloween

As that moment Santa Claus rode over them as snow began to spread back onto the town. As everyone stared in wonder. As Cat R Waul felt himself being hit the head by a few snowballs which were thrown by DemiDevimon, LadyDevimon and Hare.

Edward: What's this

Clawdeen: Must be a Christmas bang

Sibella; What's this

Bellatrix: Why this is completely new

The Residents of Toon Halloween: This Halloween, this Halloween

What this, what this

As Isabella who had walked away from the town sat on the plant by herself. She heard someone come up to where she sat. She saw it was Basil wondering why he was back with the rest of Toon Halloween.

Basil: My dearest friend

If you don't mind I would like

To join you by your side

Where we could gaze into

The stars

As he walked up the plant towards as Isabella got to her feet. As they danced together looking into each other's eyes.

Isabella and Basil: And sit together

For it is plain as anyone

Can see we are simply meant to be

As they embrace with a kiss as it faded back into the house as Marina had finished telling her tale. ''So Isabella and Basil did finally fall in love'' said Jerry. ''Yes they did'' said Marina. ''And Basil saw that he didn't need to be someone else he needed to find himself in who he truly was'' said Roxy. ''That is true even if we don't know at the start doesn't mean that we are truly lost'' said Marina. ''Marina you think Myotismon is finally destroyed'' asked Rosa staring up at her. ''I don't think he is Rosa'' said Marina saldy. ''But Marina you know Basil beat him how can he still be around'' said Christopher Robin. ''Just because someone like him is beaten doesn't mean he is dead remember Myotismon might return again'' said Marina. The group of five took in her wise words. As Christopher Robin and Jerry were pretending to act out the fight between Basil and Myotismon while Tom, Roxy and Rosa watched the two.

Marina gave a sad sigh she wished she could find a safe place for Rosa to roam free. It was true she had her friends and love ones with her. But there was that fear of Myotismon. She thought what if he came here and started harming those like Rosa. That was why she kept her in all Halloween. Marina wished it was over quickly as she feared the undead digmon would appeared from the shadows and snatch Rosa.

The End


End file.
